


Family First

by mindgameplay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry is a Twin, M/M, Multi, Potters are alive, Potters are jerks, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindgameplay/pseuds/mindgameplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry's life changes when his family abandons him, but it is also his Family that takes in him as well. Looked over in favor of his famous BWL twin Edmund, this is the story of how powerful; smart Harry takes Wizarding Britain by storm. No Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family: Wanted and Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the start...conon divergence ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J Ro. Does. I am merely playing in her sand box.
> 
> A/N: There won't be any spoilers per se, but any and all background info before 1980's is taken from J Ro.'s universe. My story may also contain Slash, so beware.
> 
> Pairings: Not yet decided.

 

31st October, 1981 was a monumental day for the Wizarding world, even more so for the Potters and their closest friends and family. On that day, self-styled Lord Voldemort who was known as _The Dark Lord_ to the community at large attacked the Potters, with the intention of killing their 15 months old twin baby boys.

Voldemort found the location of the Potters from their close friend Peter Pettigrew when they finally decided to stay at one place long enough. Because they knew they were being hunted, the Potters keep changing their address at random interval, but they finally settled at one place on September, because it became increasingly harder to run with two babies. So they warded their cottage as best they could, put alarms that will inform the other members of the Order of the Phoenix in case the wards were breached and hoped for the best.

On that night, Voldemort arrived at their house in Godric Hollows and brutally tore through the wards with sheer force alone. He knew he would have fifteen to thirty minutes before the cavalry arrived and broke down the anti apparition and anti-portkey wards he had built around the property.

So he stunned James Potter first (he wanted him to see his family die in front of his eyes). He then followed Lily Potter to the nursery, knowing full well that they couldn't have escaped due to his anti apparition and anti-portkey wards. In the nursery he found Lily Potter standing in front of one of the cribs which had a black-haired, baby in it. She had the other brown haired baby in her arms, on her left hip and her wand in her right hand ready to fight him. He crucio'ed her for a few minutes just for her impudence at even thinking that she could withhold him, but he was on a tight schedule here and the babies were his priority, so he blasted her at the side.

The baby in her hand had landed violently on the floor beside the crib when she was first crucio'ed and was crying loudly for his mother. Voldemort pointed his wand at the crying baby first, just to shut it up. But before he could utter the killing curse,for a moment his eyes landed on the other child on the crib. The fact that the child was just simply watching him silently unnerved him greatly. And then he looked in the child's emerald green eyes,only to find it glowing with sheer magic. He instinctively _just knew_ that this was the Child of Prophecy and turned his wand on him.

"AVEDA KEDAVRA", he shouted.

But the only thing he saw before he was blasted off was the green killing curse being reflected on those eerie green eyes and the light of the curse growing bigger, enveloping the whole room and his whole world.

* * *

The rebounded killing curse resulted in a small explosion in the nursery. And that was the scene the members of the Order of the Phoenix found when they came to answer the alarm that Voldemort tripped when he entered the cottage. Due to the wards Voldemort erected they couldn't enter the property line and were busy tearing down. But as soon as the explosion happened all the wards vanished and they rushed to help. They found James in the living room and hurried to the nursery. The green light that accompanied the blast had them all expecting the worst. But to their immense relief they found all three unconscious, Lily bruised and battered at the side and both boys around a broken crib. All three were covered in dust and debris but none worse for wear.

Later that night the Potters, the Headmaster and their friends were gathered beside the bed of unconscious Lily Potter watching anxiously the Mediwitch Pomfrey do her work. It looked like Lily shattered her shoulder bone and hit her head. There was also some other minor injuries, but in all in all she would be good to go home by next evening. When checking the boys, they found that Edmund Potter's Magical Reserve was only 46%, and except the scar on his left side of face he was fine. Harry Potter had a scar on his right side of forehead as well, but the most concerning was that his MR was only 37%. Now one needs at least 45% MR by their 5 year after birth to be considered a wizard, any less they would be considered a squib.

They theorized that both boys depleted their already small reserve (due to age) to fight that night, their magic probably saved them from being killed in the explosion or buried under the ruins. Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey confirmed that with ample rest their reserve with be recharged in time.

Till that point of time they were all thinking that Voldemort had fled the scene because of Lily fighting him and with the Order outside he thought it was best to try another time, the explosion serving as a distraction. But as soon as Lily woke up they were confused as to consider why he would flee when there were only two babies in front of him. At that moment Auror Moody entered the infirmary holding _His_ wand and a tattered robe, which he found from the explosion site (the nursery). Everyone was rejoiced to find that Voldemort had died. When faced the question of who defeated him the Potters were quick to point out the obvious lack of Harry's MR, along with his lack of any accidental magic to date, so they came to the obvious conclusion and named Edmund Potter the one who did the impossible.

James and Lily Potter were proud of their baby boy, so was everyone else in Magical Britain. Next morning the whole Britain learned his name and what he did. They were awed of him. They celebrated their freedom from dark and worshiped Edmund Potter, the one who public named Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

The fame of the boy-who-lived continued and James and Lily Potter loved being the parents of BWL. They were on paper and magazines, everyone knew their name, they were loved and respected by all for being Edmund's parents and in turn they loved and spoiled Edmund. Slowly and surely Harry Potter started to fade away from the happy Picture of Potter family.

June, 1982 marked the date when James and Lily Potter finally got fed up with their son Harry and decided to send him off.

They told everyone that Harry was a squib. They said that he probably had low MR to begin with but the blast _that_ night made him squib. They were appropriately sincere in their wish to help Harry have his best life possible, as well as sorry to give him up. They wished they didn't have to do that, but a squib doesn't have a lot to be in the magical world. And keeping him here would be reminding him continuously of the night that he lost all, as his brother is famous for that night and it won't be fair to Edmund to suppress his accomplishment for Harry. That was the story that was printed on the front page of _Daily Prophet_ and everyone agreed that it was the best course of action and supported the supposed grieving family in their grief.

Harry Potter was sent to live with Lily Potter's muggle mother Violet Evans in the muggle world. But, as June rolled into July, soon everyone in the Wizarding world was celebrating their savior's second birthday, already forgetting all about his twin brother.

Only Hogwarts's Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey didn't believed that little Harry was a squib and vowed to not forget him. As it was, she was one who delivered the twins and as per medical procedure checked them every month for the first year after their birth. She also the one who checked on them for the next 6 months after that fateful night to make sure they were recovering alright.

She noticed that after the first two months the weight and height between both boys kept differentiating, while Edmund's remained continuously increasing as it should, Harry's increased half of his brother's. While different body proportions between twins are normal, it is unusual between identical twins, especially those who were exactly same at birth.

And after that Halloween night, Harry's became one-third of Edmund's growth. Pomfrey suspected that Edmund receiving more attention and Harry only what is strictly needed and it was very clear when they came to her for check-ups too. They're always more concerned about Edmund's well being. Even more so for after the Halloween.

The reason they gave for giving Harry up is all good and reasonable, except for the fact that Pomfrey insisted to them that Harry's MR was coming up and it was. In May when they came for the last time, his MR was already 40% and growing still. It was growing in a steady rate. He only needed more rest and care. But the Potters insisted it won't matter because apparently even before he didn't show much sign of magic. Pomfrey was tempted to ask if they were even around him to know if he did do magic.

Now, While others may agree that Harry was squib, Pomfrey can't and won't. Because she herself had checked the six-month old twins' MR as per regulations. Edmund Potter's MR was 52% and Harry Potter's was 57%. Harry's was one of the highest scores at 6 months old. But Poppy can't do anything because these results could only be shown if the minor's guardians allow or when the minor themselves become adult and give permission and the Potter's wouldn't. It was like they wanted him to be a squib, from what she gathered it only gave them the perfect cover to send the boy away.

Pomfrey herself thought that Harry would be better without them. And Violet Evans had done well with her daughter before so she will no doubt be good for Harry too. Pomfrey herself was of opinion that it was the magical world that corrupted Lily and she vowed to keep an eye on Harry when the time comes so that he doesn't fall for the same lure. Because she was very damn sure he will come under her care when he enters Hogwarts at eleven.

So while the rest of the Wizarding population decided to forget about his twin and keep worshipping Edmund Potter, Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey will just save his file for future when it will be once again needed.

* * *

And faraway from the magical castle Hogwarts, in middle-class muggle suburbia, James and Lily Potter met with Violet Evans to explain to her why exactly they were giving up their son Harry.

From what Violet gathered that day, she understood that they're attacked the last Halloween by the vile wizard named Voldemort and in the aftermath of it Harry became squib from magical exhaustion, while Edmund became hero for vanquishing _him_. Now the Potters wanted to give up Harry so that he can have a magic-free, happy life while they can concentrate fully on their famous and magical son Edmund. From their words and actions she garnered that James's first and only option was putting him in an orphanage. He was not at all interested in his squib son and wanted him out of their lives as soon as possible. But Lily managed to convince him to come to Violet first, on the condition that if she declines, then orphanage will it be.

Now, it was true that Violet Evans was in her mid-forties, living alone (her husband died 18 months earlier) and under the circumstances should not be keeping a baby with her. But despite her age she was a strong woman, both mentally and physically. Moreover she had a strong moral sense of justice and family. Since she was also financially secure and has many friends whom she could call upon when needed, she agreed to take baby Harry in almost immediately.

Violet Evans could not let him go to an orphanage and grow up alone. Because that baby was family and as an orphan brought up in her paternal aunt's family, she vowed to bring up her grandson as her own. Because that's what families do, especially Evans' were always told that _family first and foremost-always together and never left behind,_ not for anything and she vowed upheld their family adage even if her daughter seemed to forget it herself.

And while the Halloween night on 1981 did have an impact on the life of Potters and wizards of Magical Britain as a whole, it had a far greater influence on the life of one little child named Harry Potter. That day his life started on a different path than it was intended for him as Heir to the House of Potter.

But it was the move made by his parents next June that made his fate even more clear and firmly on the new path made by choices of people in his life than of fate. And from that the forward he started forging himself the path of his own life by will and choice alone.

So while Potters and every other wizard and witch went about with their life with the newly gained freedom along with praises for The Boy-who-lived Edmund Potter, far away in the muggle suburbia Vee Evans went about making a new life with her grandson Harry-promising to love him and protect him and rearing him to her best abilities.

* * *

**Review pls!**


	2. Life as an Evans: Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Violet in all her glory!

 

Violet Grace Evans was born on an autumn evening in 1937. She was born to Edward Charles Evans and Grace Kelly Evans née Martin. The couple was young (just in their 20's) and newly married, little Vee was _the apple of their eye_. But their happy family was torn apart when an illness took Grace when Vee was only 4 and Edward had an automobile accident only 15 months later. Two months before she turned 6, Vee became an orphan. But all was not lost-Her life didn't become like many other orphans of war littering the streets of England; she became ward of her paternal aunt.

Jasmine Evans was the only (and 3 years younger) sister of Edward and after the death of her Brother and sister-in-law, she readily took the responsibility of young Vee along with her husband. Violet grew up with them as a part of their family; and while she always called them by their given names, Jasmine and Marius was her parents all her life and their son, her cousin William was as good as her brother. He was also her best friend (he was only some 5 months younger) and someone she grew up alongside. Violet grew up emulating Jasmine as an intelligent, smart and responsible woman who followed the Evans family creed- _family first and foremost-always together and never left behind_ -to the end _._

As a young woman following the footsteps of Jasmine, who volunteered at the orphanages with her husband Marius, a doctor; 18 year old Vee met 20 year old Patrick Jones- a young med student who was working under Marius. And sparks flew the first time they met; it was as if they were meant to be together. The fit together flawlessly and understood each other like no one else. Rick was also an orphan who grew up with distant family members, they complimented each other. Rick gave Vee his quiet strength and vivacious Vee brightened his life. They were hopelessly and madly in love. And four years later, Rick finished his studies and they got married with friends and family. Vee wore her mother's dress with Jasmine's brooch and Marius walked her down the aisle. William was one of the groomsmen alongside Rick's best friend and Will's Fiancée was one of her bridesmaid. It was everything they wanted and then their daughter little Petunia was born with her blond hair and Rick's brown eyes.

* * *

That was summer of 1959. And now 23 years later Vee was now a widow at 45 with both of her daughters estranged. Lily is so emerged in her new world, with her new family; it's as if she has erased them from her life. And as for Petunia, she doesn't want her overbearing mother, who _in her eyes_ favored Lily over her, to be a part of her own family. At least, Petunia sends cards twice a year-on Christmas and birthdays. Vee thinks for all that she wanted to be like Jasmine she failed at the most important part-as a mother she failed to keep her family together.

But looking down at baby Harry's sleeping face, she remembered his father's face and how he just wanted to get rid of him because he is shameful to his family name as a squib and also how Lily was eager to cater to her husband's every whim (and was that really how she raised her daughter?) and left as soon as possible- leaving _her baby_ in Vee's arms without even a backward glance. And Vee knows in her mind that neither will ever come back. They will forget him and move on with their _magical and famous_ son and never spare a thought for this poor child.

So sitting then and there, mere minutes after the Potters' left Violet Grace Evans made a vow to herself. In name of her mothers, Grace and Aunt Jasmine, she promised to love him and protect him and bring him up to her best abilities, and most importantly not to fail him as she failed her daughters-who abandoned their families and forgot to be an Evans. _This baby_ may be a Potter by birth but he is also an Evans and since the Potters have abandoned him already Vee will bring him up as an Evans.

* * *

Harry was a quiet child. He was not fussy, he hardly threw tantrums. And if you tell him what to do and what not to, he listens. In the month that he had been here with Vee they have developed a routine to their lives and also a kinship.

The day _they_ left the sleeping baby and just went away, Vee spent the rest of the afternoon fretting, anxious for him to wake up. She had no idea what the baby's reaction was going to be to wake up in an unknown place with an unknown person. But afternoon turn evening and then night fell and the baby slept away. It started to make her all the more panicked, but fortunately she realized it might have been a charm that is keeping him asleep and she knew enough to know it will wear off. So that night she kept an eye on him (so that he doesn't wake up alone), and when she woke in morning she found Harry awake sitting on his makeshift bed looking at her calmly.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling? You slept for a long time and you missed dinner. Are you hungry?" Vee thought calm and positive might help her, though she still doesn't know what to tell him about why he is here.

"Yes, hungry. Who are you?" Vee was surprised that Harry calmly answered her question as well as that his speech is quiet improved for his age. She also took it as a good sign that Harry is still calm and not crying for his parents. "I'm Violet, your grandmother." She introduced herself with a smile, "You can call me Vee."

Harry tilted his head to a side, like he was contemplating something (and Vee thought it was an absolutely adorable) and asked, "Like Evelyn? Are you Lily's mother?" Vee's eyebrows rose in surprise, she wasn't sure which surprised her more, that Harry was still calmly talking about Lily, that he is calling both his mother and his paternal grandmother by their given names, or that his mental development is this much advanced for his age. Though the last isn't that much of a surprise since high intelligence runs in the Evans family, but the other two? But when she sees Harry is waiting for an answer, Vee shook herself out of stupor (and thinks there will be time later for questions) and nods her head, "Yes."

Vee is once again surprised by Harry's reply to her, "They left me here." It was statement not question. "Will you keep me?" But that was a question. And looking at the boy's face, which is projecting a calm façade, but clearly hoping she will say yes but expecting her to say no anyway, Vee felt her heart break. And so, with two long strides Vee crossed the gap between them and hugged him. Her face buried in his hair and his in the crook of her neck, she whispered, "Yes, I will keep you with me, forever. I'm not letting you go." And that was the best thing she realized for both of them as she felt the little boy relax against her. Harry needed someone who will hold onto him and she needed someone to hold onto as well-they both needed family. And that's what they will be.

And after they both calmed down a bit, they freshened up a bit (Harry with a bit of her help) they went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Turns out they both love PB&J sandwiches with orange juice.

And the month that followed was lived in same pattern. Violet was always an early riser, Harry was the same. They woke up (Harry was still in his makeshift bed in Vee's room), get freshened and dressed. They start the day at kitchen table with breakfast and newspaper. Vee read the appropriate stories out loud for Harry to hear (It was something Marius did in her childhood as she did for her daughters). After breakfast Vee did some housework, but Harry remained in her line sight with coloring books and picture books. Vee had procured some toys as well as new clothes the very next day Harry came to her from the local mall (she took Harry with her). Around 10, Harry had some cheese and crackers and she had some tea and then they spent some time together where Vee started to teach him words and alphabets (Harry is a fast learner). Then they had lunch and Harry took a nap while Vee spent afternoon knitting and reading. Grandmother and grandson went for a walk in the nearby park around 4. And after it started becoming dark they get back and Harry takes bath. And then dinner and sleep. Usually Vee spends some time after Harry sleeps completing laundry and other leftovers. They were happy and content. After the first day, they never talked about _them._ Vee realized Harry's issues with them were not simply of them abandoning him, but more. And despite her understanding that they _do_ need to be talked about, Vee was wary of disturbing their content life. So she let it be. For now.

* * *

It was the last week of July, and Harry was already with her for a bit more than 7 weeks when Vee realized his birthday was this Friday. Both of her daughters had sent cards after they gave birth. She had even visited Petunia and his son in hospital. But there was no way Lily would have let her, so she only sent a card. She had also sent cards on all three of their first birthdays. And that is the only reason she knew that the coming Friday, 31st of July was Harry's second birthday.

That afternoon when they were walking round the park, Vee broached the subject of his birthday to Harry. But the boy merely shrugged when asked what he would like for his birthday. When asked what gift he would like, he said he didn't know. When asked if he would like have a party, he answered he didn't have anyone to invite. So thoroughly frustrated Vee decided she would plan it all by herself.

So on his 2nd birthday Harry had all his favorite foods at all his meals. There was also a truly yummy vanilla sponge cake with butter cream and strawberry filling that Vee made which Harry helped her with. That evening they also had ice-cream at the park. All in all Vee made the day fun-filled and memorable for Harry-and Harry said as much when he hugged Vee before going to bed that night. They also managed to clean and fix up the room next to hers in two days for him with everything he may want or need and Harry started sleeping in his own room from that day forward.

* * *

A year has passed since. Vee sometimes wonders how seamlessly Harry has fused as a part of her life. Like he had always been here. In the beginning she had wondered if his parents would have erased from the then 2 year olds memory. And while never talks about them, somehow Vee knows he remembers them. In some ways she thinks it would be kinder for the boy to forget them, forget Magic. For he will never be a part of that world. And in this world, where everyone thought Harry was an orphan whom Vee took in, if Harry himself also believed that it would be easier for the boy.

But _that understanding_ of her went right out of the window a week before his 3rd birthday.

As the year before, Vee had arranged a special day for her grandson on his birthday-with his favorite foods, a delicious cake and new books as his gift (the boy loves to read). But this year she also arranged for a small get together-Their neighbors and the kids he met and plays with at the park.

She also sent a letter to her Uncle Marius. After the death of Aunt Jasmine, Marius had settled in France for retirement. There he stays in solitude and helps the local people free of cost. He keeps in touch, but sometimes there goes months between communications. He had returned to Britain for Rick's funeral and exchanged letters since, but other than Christmas greetings and their birthday wishes not much other news have been discussed. After the first two months Harry came to live with her, Vee was busy adjusting to their new routine and after that it simply became a waiting game of when would be the right time to divulge such noteworthy news. So finally she sent him a letter, requesting him to come back home because she has some important news to share, along with a birthday invitation for 31st which only said, 'Harry'.

It was the Monday, five days before his birthday. Harry was already dressed for going to the park. So was Vee, but she had some last minute works to finish. So Vee was inside and Harry was sitting in the living room coloring his picture. A sharp cry, a scream tore through the agreeable silence of the house. Vee ran as fast as she could towards Harry as she recognized the cry as his. Upon entering she found, Harry huddled against the couch in corner and every piece of utensils from kitchen and books and knickknacks from living room all up in the air-some already hurling towards the man standing in front of the open door and others posed as to be launched at a moment's notice. Vee found herself crouching beside terrified Harry, hugging him tight to calm his terrors and looking in to the face of her Uncle Marius, whose face is rapidly changing from bewildered to alarmed and concerned.

* * *

**Review pls!**


	3. Life as an Evans: Marius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter another Evans. and Backstory!

Marius B. Evans was born as Marius Black in 1917, the third eldest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black née Bulstrode of _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_. He had 3 other siblings-Pollux (5 years older), Cassiopeia (2 years older) and Dorea (3 years younger). According to Black family traditions, the children get their wands when they turn 9 and practice at home before going to Hogwarts-It helps them to be distinguished as better from the start; and Blacks are always the best. But when it turned out that no wand could be matched with Marius, he was declared a Squib. As a result he was then promptly abandoned on street within a month.

Now Cygnus Black was the third son of his father Phineas Nigellus black. Phineas was the second son, but his elder brother Sirius Black I died early in youth, so he became Lord Black after his father's death. Upon the death of Phineas, his firstborn Sirius Black II will gain the Lordship, and after him, his two sons will have the right, so on and so forth. Being from the tertiary line of the family meant Cygnus was a not a contender for lordship, will never have as much power or popularity or wealth as his elder two brothers. But it also meant Cygnus can easily cut ties with his second son, making as if he didn't have one because not many people knew he had one in the first place and many won't care either. So it was decided, within a month after their disastrous wand shopping that Arcturus, Cygnus's second eldest brother will take the boy in muggle London, ovliviate and leave him there. The last Squib in family some 80 years prior was killed, but this time ovliviation was decided as safest.

Marius was a smart child. Had he been magical and attended Hogwarts, that sorting hat would have had problem deciding between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He had also read much of their decidedly huge family library. So when the wand maker failed to match a wand for him, he realized he was a squib. He knew that one needs at least 48% of MR by their 8th birthday to be considered a wizard, but he had also brewed some first year potions in the potions lab in basement which need the inert magic of the brewer to succeed- so he concluded his MR must be below the mark to be a wizard but not that much. Marius also knew his families stance on squibs, at worst he will be dead and at best, he will be alone and ovliviated in muggle London. There was no way to fight the family's decisions.

So the day, he was told to go with his uncle Arcturus, he hugged his sisters and cousins (Arcturus's daughters- he was closest to them) and calmly went with him. They side apparated to a dark alley, and there he hugged his uncle too (he was always close to him, more than his father at least). And then Arcturus raised his wand and incanted " _Obliviate!_ " to make him forget everything about his family and magic and left before Marius could re-orient himself. And that is why he missed the fact that little Marius collapsed on the sidewalk.

Now fainting does not and did not happen from being obliviated. But Marius had concentrated hard, with all his might and small amount of magic on his very meager occlumency shields, so that he does not forget his life before that day. Now while his below standard MR meant he could not use wand as a conduit, it didn't meant he was magic less, as such he used every bit at his disposal to fight of the _obliviate_ that was half-hearted at best (Arcturus himself subconsciouly didn't want the boy he loved as his own son to forget him either, no matter _his duty to his House_ ) and won and succumbed to exhaustion.

 

 

 

Marius woke up in a muggle hospital and found out that someone saw him unconscious on the sidewalk and admitted him there. When asked for name, he provided his own name, but after that he adamantly said he doesn't remember anything. Because while he remembered his life as a Black, he didn't think mentioning that here will be wise or helpful. So because the hospital and local police failed to locate his guardians, he was sent to live in an orphanage called Iris's Orphanage.

When Marius started life at the orphanage, he expected it to be hard. Because he was alone in a new world with many things he did not know and no one to explain it to him. The first months were hard with new things to learn both at the orphanage and at school that he been enrolled in. Turns out he was for eligible for the age below his classes. But he was told if he could make it up with extra classes coming summer, he will be promoted to his age appropriated class. Then there was the fact that he had always lived in luxury and now he has to share his room and live modestly. It wasn't that the orphanage had tight budget. It was fair. But it was hard adjustment from living as a _Black_. But he was determined to make it through. To show his family that even without enough magic, he's a Black and Black's are always best at what they do. Though two months in, his resolve was chipping day by day and even he himself knew he would burn out at this rate. He was barely gliding by in the new unknown life. The pressure was weighing him down; to fit in and to work at being the best-it was strenuous. He was moments from drowning in it. And then he found something that made swimming in this new life far more easier and fun-someone who supports him.

 

 

 

It was start of July and the whole orphanage was full of activity that Saturday morning- a deviation from norm. When enquired he learned this orphanage's money comes from a company named Rose Foundation, it's a family business and have been funding this orphanage (and many other such institutes) since 1840's. Every summer and winter the CEO of the company and his family visits the orphanage for a weekend, with gifts and food for the children, a two day picnic. It's that weekend. That was the day he met the CEO of Rose foundation, Charles Evans. Accompanying him was his Mother Primrose Evans, Grandmother Iris Evans, his wife Natasha and his two children Edward (11) and Jasmine (8).

The first thing he realized upon setting his eyes on him was the man was powerful and charismatic-someone who would be an ideal role model. And the second was that he was a wizard. It puzzled him; he was unsure what to do with the knowledge. Can he confide in them or should he keep mum? But soon it was time for him to meet them privately (as he was the tradition for new arrivals). And when he was before the oldest three he realized all three of them had magic.

Of the three, Primrose was the one who looked most approachable so he automatically faced her. And so she asked him first, "What's your name child?"

He truth fully answered, "Marius Black, ma'am."

And only because he was looking sharply at them is why he caught the startled look that passed between the three. _They recognized my family name_ , Marius realized.

This time it was who Iris asked him, "What of your family?" And Marius was sure he didn't imagine the undercurrent of tension in her voice. And that was moment of truth. And going by his instinct, Marius chose to be truthful.

"They don't want me, ma'am. I'm a squib."

All three of them looked sharply at him for they thought to him they should only be normal muggles. He allowed a small grin to pass his lips, "I can see your wands underneath your jackets."

Primrose grinned back at him in commiseration and Marius found him liking this lady already. When he looked back at the other two, Iris, who was watching him even more closely, asked with an almost sardonic tone, "And _which_ Black of The Noble and the Most Ancient House of Black sired you?"

"Cygnus Black II, ma'am."

At this, she finally relaxed, with a small smile she said, "You can call me Iris, child or even Great-aunt Iris, if you want. After all you are my dear brother Phineas's grandchild."

 

 

 

And that day he found being squib did not mean that he was all alone after all. It was the height of irony that after being disowned for being squib, he ends up in the orphanage that is funded by the family of another disowned and disgraced Black, Iris Black, who was disowned for marrying a muggleborn. With the help of the Evans' his integration in mundane world became much smoother. They had also invited him to live with them, but Marius who was a proud child wanted to succeed on his own, so he declined. But that didn't mean he wasn't there for every family occasion and holidays. Because _they were his family_ after all, who accepted him just as he is.

And to the satisfaction of his inner Ravenclaw, Marius Black passed school with highest honors and went on to study to become a doctor. Marius was renowned and highly respectable in his chosen field and he also volunteered for all the orphanages and other institutes under Rose Foundation. His relationship with both Edward and Jasmine started as best friends, which grew into of a brother for the former and lover for the later. And with full blessings of their family they married in the June of 1937, and became Dr. and Mrs. Marius B. Evans. It became a running joke in the family that it took Marius 11 years to finally become an Evans. But he would always protest that it was only legality. He was an Evans at heart from the very first day.

 

 

 

Life was good for them. It had its ups and downs. The passing of Iris, Primrose and Natasha was hard for them. But they died mostly peacefully and all were present for Edward's marriage to Grace and the birth of their daughter Violet as well as his own son William. When Vee became orphan, it was devastating, but both Marius and Jasmine took her as their own. Vee grew up a good woman and chose a good partner in Patrick. They gave him his first grandchild- Petunia. Their William being a wizard was a gift and he grew up as a good man too. William married Emily Brooks, a first-gen witch who had a good heart full of love as well as a good head on her shoulder. They gave him another grand-daughter, little Lily. But tragedy stroke again and this time he lost both his own wife and his son and his wife. In the aftermath of that, Vee adopted Lily legally as per Will's wishes and Vee and Rick devoted themselves to the well being of the girls. Charles was already traveling abroad before this, after he lost his wife, mother and grandmother. But there was many frequent letters and visits. After this, though he almost only came back home to attend business. Marius himself relocated and drowned himself in work. He wrote letters regularly and sent the girls gifts but hardly visited.

And before he knew decades passed by and both of the girls got married and had their own children. He didn't have direct contact with them, but he learned about them from Vee. Then, Vee lost Rick. In recent years, Marius was in the process of slowly convincing her to come live with him, but suddenly her letters were short and curt, as if she was busy. Marius didn't bothered much. Because keeping busy was good and if it was anything important he knew Vee would have contacted him. So when in the middle of July 1983, he got a letter from Vee asking him to come home as soon as possible, he thought Vee was finally ready to disclose her secret.

 

 

 

When Marius entered Vee's house with his key, he hadn't thought much of his actions. But it was a day of surprises. Just as he entered, he was surprised to see a child, a boy of 2 or 3 in the living room coloring books. His mind immediately concluded that this must be what is keeping Vee busy. But then the child looked up hearing his footsteps.

The first thing that registered in his brain was that this child had his Will's eyes, the Evans green eyes. And the second the second thing that registered was that those eyes had frozen up in terror and then the child screamed, wailed in terror and scrambled behind the crouch and huddled there. Marius was dumbfounded when he realized that every piece of utensils from kitchen and books and knickknacks from living room all are up in the air-some already hurling towards him- and he ducked to avoid them. By then Vee had come running from inside and crouched down beside the child and hugged him to calm him down.

Marius has prized himself for his intelligence all his life. It didn't take him long to piece down the facts to come to the conclusion. So by the time Vee took the half sobbing child in her arms and took him inside, Marius realized that the child was an Evans (because really that shade of green only the magical Evans' have), a very powerful magical Evans from the display earlier. And it indeed was what Vee wanted to talk to him about. So unless Vee gave birth to that child, which is unlikely, given the timeframe, that child is either Petunia or Lily's. And given the state of the house living here permanently. He came to very true but horrifying nonetheless conclusion that one of his granddaughters has abandoned her child.

As he waited for Vee to calm the child and come down, he made himself busy by helping with some of the clean-up and not thinking about what conclusions could be drawn from the fact the child was terrorized at the idea of a stranger in his house. Because the ideas half-forming in his head are not pretty.


	4. Metamorphosis: the Chrysalis

Growing up is never easy. And over the years as they grow up, people change. Some kids change minimally and are always recognizable. Some change to a certain extent, but you can attribute that to growing up and being mature. But a fair few change so dramatically-they were the ones who usually had a life-changing event or trauma-that you won't be able to recognize them from one year to other.

Now Vee had never met Harry before the day his parents left him at her house, so she has no idea if that day had any impact on him. She never knew how baby Harry was before he ended up with her. She didn't know who the baby favored, if he had a good relation with his twin, if he was a fussy eater or slept without any interruption. When he talked first or walked for the first time, what was his first word-all these are mystery to her. And these things she's sure she'll never know because she hardly thinks Lily will sit down with her to discuss the baby she abandoned and never looked back. And she has her suspicions on how much she even noticed.

But who she did know was the Harry who lived with her for the last year. The quiet intelligent child, who is a delight to have around. That Harry is quite a bit ahead of his peers on the learning curve. That Harry seems to walk and run and talk a bit sooner and better than others. That Harry doesn't run around the house making a general nuisance like other two year olds, rather he spends all day with his books and toys if he can. That Harry loves PB&J sandwich and her homemade cakes. She has never seen him throw a temper tantrum or disobey any rules she set forth and he always listen to her when she tells him to do or not do something. That while he does play with others at the local park, with them he is merely friendly, they're not his friends. These are the things she learned about Harry in the year he was with her.

In the back of her mind, she had thought the silent aloof prodigy will grow up to be a brooding teenager and then later a lone genius who doesn't socialize much, either by choice or inability. And it made her heart cry for him.

And then came the day when Harry met Marius Evans-his maternal great grandfather-for the first time. That day was a catalyst, which made the quiet boy start to change. Meeting with Marius started to crack that hard shell the boy had learned to build around himself so early in his life. As a sensible adult and someone who was once in similar shoes, Marius knew some of what he was going through and what more needs to be done for the child to open up, to truly leave his past behind and to come in his own. To become a true Evans as Vee had sworn she will make him be. And because he was family Marius thoroughly invested himself to make Harry so.

_It was the day that the caterpillar started to become a Chrysalis._

 

 

When she thinks back to that day, the first and foremost thought running through her mind that afternoon was calming the child in her arms. She kept hugging the child and cooing nonsensical sweet-nothings( to remind him that she was there with him) for a long time before the tremors subsided and it took even more time before he calmed down enough to let his exhaustion take over and slept.

Vee hadn't wanted to leave him alone after that but she knew she needed to have a talk with her Uncle Marius. Before Harry wakes up. So as a compromise she kept his doors open so that she could keep an eye on the child from her living room and sat on the chair nearest to the door. One sound from the room and she will be there instantly. With that assurance in her mind she took a deep breath and faced her uncle who was eyeing her from the opposite seat.

"So that is the 'Harry' whose birthday invitation I got?" Marius started with a somewhat lighter and uncomplicated topic. He could clearly see that Vee needed a few minute to compose herself.

"Yes, this Saturday. It's his 3rd." Vee answered with a small smile at this happy topic. But when she looked up Marius in the eyes, she saw the numerous questions burning in them and decided to start telling from the beginning.

"He is Lily's son, Uncle Marius and she left him here with me." She started in a choked whisper and continued to tell him all that she was told and all that she herself realized.

"They were attacked by the dark lord nearly two years ago and their boy Edmund became famous for defeating him. But in the aftermath of that day, they learned that Harry is a squib. They think he burnt his own core on the night of the attack. They thought it unwise for Harry to remain with them and came to me with the proposal if I want to take him in. Lily's husband was all for putting him in an orphanage and from what I got they were only here for Lily's insistence of family. If I had refused Potters would have left him in an orphanage. Alone. Without anyone."

Vee herself was surprised to find the intensity of contempt in her words when talking about the Potters. Evans's were always temperamental but she herself was one of the mild ones. But then again she had no one to talk about it for over a year and a lot had piled up inside her till today.

Even Marius understood how severe the matter is when he heard the utter contempt in his mild-mannered niece's voice. For her to be this much pissed it has to be much more than what he learned just now, not to say it wasn't harsh already. He didn't cloud his own judgment or fuel Vee's anger, so with trepidation and as calmly as he could he asked, "And how are you two faring?"

Marius was relieved to know that both Vee and Harry were adjusting fine and were happy and content living together. To him being happy and staying with family are essential. He said as much to Vee in reply.

"But he is so quite. It's like he has crafted a shell, a barrier out side of him. He dosen't relate to people-the kids at the playground, neighbors or even strangers who are nice to him. Granted, I know he loves me and I am the closest to him, I am still out side of his barrier-just outside-but still out of it." For the first time in months Vee voiced her doubts and misgivings-things she noticed that alarms her in the back of her head, things she thinks she ought to address to Harry but dosen't in fear of rocking their peaceful life. And she told them to Marius because as far as she remembers he and Jasmine were always there for her when she needed a listening ear or sound advice.

 

 

 

That was also the day they discovered that Harry wasn't a squib; rather he is a very powerful young wizard. It made both Vee and Marius happy for him. But it also meant many more questions arose and they have to soon tackle some difficult subjects with Harry.

Harry didn't wake up that night, which Marius theorized was exhaustion from performing magic on that big-scale suddenly. But next morning he was up early and Vee found him in the kitchen arranging his breakfast when she herself woke up. Upon seeing his grandma, Harry made her some breakfast cereal too. They took their bowls and took seat.

Vee didn't quite know what to do, how to start discussing the last afternoon. But she was spared when Harry himself spoke up.

"I did Magic yesterday."

"Yes, you did. It was impressive." Vee wanted to praise him.

"I am a wizard. I'm not a squib. I can do magic." It seemed Harry was in a shock. So when it looked like he couldn't hear her calling his name, Vee raised her own voice to break him out of stupor.

After he was focused again, Vee simply blurted out what was going in her mind, "Why is it a big thing that you aren't a squib and that you can do magic? It's good thing you have magic. But you already knew about magic, so why are you shocked?"

"But they gave me up because I didn't have magic. But I do. Does that mean I have to go back? Will they even want me back?" Harry seemed almost hysterical.

Vee didn't know what to do. It was then she saw Uncle Marius standing beside the doorframe looking as much alarmed as she was. When their eyes met he said, "He is having a break down; it's too much for him. He probably compartmentalized that they gave up because he was a squib. Knowing he isn't is making him question everything."

Uncle Marius's voice momentarily made him focus and in-between hiccups he asked, "Last time a strange man came they said I lost my magic and send me to you. This time I found out that I do have magic. Will you then send me back too?"

Hearing how sad and small, how childish his voiced sounded for the first time in the year he has been living with her, Vee simply got forward and collected the sobbing boy in her arms and repeatedly told him that she isn't sending him anywhere. That he will forever stay with her. That assurance seemed to be what he needed as his hysteria slowed down gradually.

 

 

 

Marius could feel his heart cry seeing the small boy sob in Vee's arm. What he gathered from Vee and the child's questions and behavior is that, he had in his mind arranged the strange man coming to his home with losing his magic and being sent here to Vee. When yesterday again he found a strange man in his home, he panicked, probably had a flash back too, and it resulted in his accidental magic. And waking up this morning he realized that he did magic and in his child's mind he made the connection that now Vee will send back him back. Which he didn't want (and they have to know why he doesn't want to go back to _his own parents_ ) and panicked once more which resulted in his hysteria.

When the child became still in Vee's arms and she stood up facing him, Marius told her what he realized thinking the child is asleep.

He was proved wrong a small voice answered his unasked question, "They didn't liked me even before then. They always loved and cared for Edmund more. That day when we were attacked and later he became the Boy-who-lived and me a squib, it only gave them a convenient excuse to push me aside and then send me away."

Both were staring at what the boy said and as such missed when Harry himself turned around and stared right back at him.

Before Marius could say or ask anything else, Harry blandly asked, "Who are you?"

"Marius Evans."

"Great-grandfather Marius?"

Marius was floored when he heard that as he had no one call him anything like grandfather in so long time. It took him some minutes to get his bearings straight after his heart did a happy dance hearing harry call him so. But Vee was there, "Yes this is your great-grandfather Marius. He came back here for your birthday party."

 

 

 

The week that followed was a busy event in Evans Household. There were preparations for Harry's birthday-writing invitations to neighbors and friends at park, cleaning up the backyard for the event, deciding the menu, buying gifts for the birthday boy. Marius was also moving in with them-he wanted to be a part of Harry's life and both Vee and Harry wanted him there-so they were arranging a room for him with furniture and other necessities.

And amidst all that hub-bub Vee and Marius pried as many things as they can from Harry. They ranged from serious things like-how the Potters were with him, what he feels about them to how he feels about staying with Vee to happy topics of how it feels to have magic and would he like to attend school come fall. And probably because Harry was overjoyed to have magic and Vee's (and Marius's) steadfast promise to never abandon him, that he answered almost all of their questions.

They had then learned that not only was Harry an advanced child, he also has photographic memory. In his own words he hadn't forgotten anything from the day Voldemort attacked him and Edmund. Along with Marius, he theorized that the magical backlash of the events of that night ha probably resulted in his improved memory and incidents before then has been cemented due to his own habit of replaying them constantly to find out why had his parents' behavior changed so much in one night.

According to what Harry said to them, Harry didn't quite look or behave like how Potters should or what James Potter thought they should. But Edmund did and that was why James always favored him. Lily followed her husband's lead on how to conduct herself around their children and from one very early foggy memory Harry remembered that she avoided Harry because he showed her Muggle roots, her Evans roots.

So Harry thought both of them as stupid and childish and as such will always try to stay as far as he can, lest he be infested with their stupidity too. On the other hand He loved Vee and was very much amiable with Marius in the week he had known him (more so because he learned he was always happy to answer his questions), so he wants to always stay with them. No matter that now he is magical, Vee and Marius were his family and he will always stay by them. They were over the moon to here that from Harry.

Lastly it was decided that a local prestigious school will be contacted to see if it can be arranged for him to start elementary school early this fall based on his advanced intellect. Harry wanted to learn more and neither of his guardians saw any reason to forbid him if the school agrees.

It was a very Harry Potter that celebrated his 3rd birthday that Friday surrounded by what he thought as his family.

His grandmother Violet 'Vee' Evans, on the other hand was happy to know that Harry was finally changing from the skittish caterpillar that he was. He started forming a cocoon around himself with his family and their love, with the happiness at having care and attention and the promise of forever being family together.


End file.
